World Expo Observatory Towers
looking at a mural image of the towers.]] The World Expo Observatory Towers were observatory stations open during the 1964/1965 New York World's Fair. In the ''Men in Black'' series, the towers were actually interstellar spacecrafts once piloted by a group alien refugees known as the Baltians. Upon arriving to Earth after contacting with the MiB, all evidence of the landing was concealed and the ships were disguised as observatories for the then-upcoming World Expo. They were still fully operational even after being dormant for more than 35 years since their arrival. History First Conatct and New York World's Fair The Baltians came to Earth on March 2nd, 1961 on a mission to establish Earth as a neutral zone for extraterrestrials that didn't have a planet to live on. When the Men in Black agreed to assist the Baltians, their existence made classified so as not arouse the civilian population. The flying saucers the Baltians flew in were then placed within cylindrical structures made into observation decks. The alien ships remained there hidden in plain sight for the next few decades. The World Expo was held in Queens, New York throughout 1964 and 1965. Many exhibitions displayed major scientific advances for commercial use. The observation towers gave guests a fantastic aerial view of New York, while completely oblivious to true nature of the structure. ''Men in Black'' Edgar the Bug had rampaged throughout New York in search of the Arquilian Galaxy which was a very powerful source of sub-atomic energy. When the MiB seized his ship, Edgar needed to find another way to leave Earth. The Arquillians, angered by Gentle Rosenburg's death, gave the MiB a "galactic standard week" (one hour) before they destroy Earth to keep the Bugs from getting the galaxy. J then deduced that Edgar would resort to using the still active Baltian saucers, the only means of escape from the planet at the time since all other transports have evacuated. With only minutes left, J and K, driving the Ford LTD, reach the ruins of World's Fair Pavillion just in time to intercept Edgar. With Edgar having already activated a saucer hovering over Shea Stadium, J and K successfully shot it down in one try with Tri-barrell Plasma Guns. The alien ship crashed through the unisphere onto the grounds of the plaza. A climatic battle with Edgar ensued as he tried to reach the second ship. Though J and K were successful in taking Edgar down, the ruins of the Baltian vessel were still there. It is unknown as to what happened with the remians of the saucer since this event. ''Men in Black: Alien Attack'' The exterior facade of the Men in Black: Alien Attack ''attraction at Universal Studios Florida features a replica of the World Expo Towers. ''Men in Black 3 The Towers can be seen briefly in 1969 in Men in Black 3, when J and young Agent K pursue Boris the Animal through the World's Fair Plaza. Trivia *The Expo Towers and the World's Fair Pavilion are real locations although their current status is standing but not operating. The scenes from both Men in Black and Men in Black 3 were filmed on location. *There's minor speculation that the Bugs may have been involved with the decimation of the Baltian homeworld judging how Edgar the Bug was able to operate one of the Baltian spaceships. Gallery mib1_baltiansaucer1.jpg|The activated saucer hovering above Shea Stadium, 1 of 2. mib1_baltiansaucer2.jpg|The activated saucer hovering above Shea Stadium, 2 of 2. mib_WorldsFairTowers_Today.jpg|The ruins of the Expo Observatories today. MiBAA Facade night.jpg|The Towers at Men in Black: Alien Attack Appearances *''Men in Black'' *''Men in Black: Alien Attack'' (facade replica) *''Men in Black 3'' Category:Vehicles Category:Alien Technology Category:Technology Category:Devices Category:Locations Category:Men in Black Organization Category:MiB Category:Men in Black Series Category:Men in Black (film) Category:Men in Black 3